


On Set

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy





	On Set

She watched in rapt attention, the man waiting on the wings of the set looked familiar, but she couldn't place him. He was gorgeous, to be sure, tall, ginger hair that was short but with a hint of wild curls, a slight scruff and bright blue eyes. As he watched the action, she could see him studying every action, every movement of the other actors, a quiet concentration in his demeanor. He glanced around at the crew and caught her staring and a slightly mischievous smile curled his mouth. Wide-eyed, she quickly looked away, but not before she thought she saw him wink. “Who is that?” she asked a passing gaffer.

“Who?” the gaffer asked, pointing a finger at the man, “Tom?” 

She nodded her head. “What's he been in before?”

The gaffer laughed, “Have you seen the 'Thor' movies or 'The Avengers'? He played Loki. He's a really nice guy, I'll introduce you when his scene is done. I'm Max, by the way.”

“Renae,” she answered and held out her hand. “That would be great! I don't know anyone here, this is my first day.”

Max smiled, “Welcome to the family. What do you do?”

“I'm basically a Gofer.” Renae shrugged.

Tom was called in for his scene and Renae was enthralled as she caught glimpses in between getting cups of coffee and miscellaneous items for cast and crew. She could have sworn that each time he sighted her that a small smile passed his lips, but, then again, it could have been part of the role. Either way, real or imagined, it made her heart pound.

She tried to keep herself busy in between tasks in an effort to distract herself from the action on-set and it seemed to make the time creep by slowly. “Renae,” a voice came from behind, startling her, “Can you please take a cup of tea to Mr. Hiddleston when he is done on set?”

“Yeah,” she answered and walked over to the craft services table. She filled a mug with hot water and realized she hadn't asked what kind, so she grabbed the basket of assorted envelopes of tea and walked to the side of the set.

The director called cut and Tom began to walk towards her, smiling. “Hello,” he said, “I'm Tom, I don't think we've met yet.” His deep voice and British accent made her shudder.

“I didn't know what kind of tea you wanted,” she stuttered, nearly dropping the basket of tea bags at his feet and almost spilling the mug of hot water.

“Earl Grey, bit of milk,” he answered, catching the tea, “But don't worry about that. I can get it.”

“My name is Renae,” she finally said, realizing that he had asked her a question. “Ummm, it's my first day here. They asked me to bring you tea.” A shiver ran up her spine and she began to shake.

Tom set the tea down at a nearby table, took the hot water from her and put his arm around her. “I'm sorry,” he apologized, “do I frighten you?” Mutely, Renae shook her head. Tom guided her to a folding chair and sat her down, then knelt next to her. “I seem to have that effect on some people. Hell, you play a villain and some people think you really are one.” He grinned at her in response to his own observation. “I'm really not a villain.”

“I didn't think you were,” she said quietly, “Max said you're a nice guy.”

Tom chuckled. “Ah, you've met Max! He'll teach you a lot here. The crew calls him 'Yoda.' He's kind of a mentor to the newbies.”

“I've never met a star before,” Renae admitted shyly, all the while never taking her eyes off of Tom. “My uncle got me this job.” Her nervousness was beginning to subside and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her heart was beating so hard that she could hear its thrum in her head and all other sounds faded into the background. 

When she opened them, Tom had grabbed another folding chair and was positioning it in front of her. He sat down, his legs apparently too long to sit comfortably, so his knees were spread apart. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs. “I'm just a regular guy,” he said, taking her hand, “See, nothing special, just flesh and bone.”

Renae shuddered at his touch, feeling electrical impulses jumping from his skin to hers. But his hand was warm, his touch soft and reassuring. She looked at their hands, then looked at Tom and smiled. “I'm not normally this shy,” she half whispered, “I guess I'm just intimidated.” 

A wild look flashed in Tom's eyes and he gave her a toothy grin, his tongue peeking out in between. “What's your favorite song?” he asked as he stood up, pulling her up with him.

“Uh, right now?” It was such a random question that her mind spun trying to catch an answer. “I've been listening to a lot of Muse lately.”

“Perfect!” Tom pulled her towards the bank of trailers on the back lot. He guided her through the maze and they came to stop at a moderately sized one. When he opened the door, she realized it was his. He let go of her hand and said, “Wait here,” then bounded in. She could hear him tinkering with something, then saw a window open and a speaker appear in it. The opening notes of “Panic Station” began to play and Tom jumped back outside. “I find dancing to be a great way to relax,” he said, taking her hand and leading her into the open space at the front of the trailer.

Renae began moving to the music, never taking her eyes of Tom, who became even more mesmerizing as he undulated and grooved to the beat. He was a talented dancer, lithe and graceful, and as she watched him, she suddenly began to get self-conscious. She had stopped, preferring to stand in awe as he moved. He seemed oblivious to the fact that she was no longer dancing until the song ended, but then another one began and, seeing her stillness, he grasped her hands and pulled her along with him, all the while smiling. She began to feel more comfortable as he guided her around the yard, and laughed with glee as he dipped her on the last note.

Tom was laughing, too and she expected him to let go, but a slow song started and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Isn't that better?” he asked, his breath warm on her ear. He rocked slowly to the music, his hips urging her to move with him.

“I should be getting back to work,” she whispered, a slight urge to resist welling up in her, but then quickly subsiding.  
“Nonsense,” he cooed, “They know you're here with me. I'll just tell them that I needed your assistance.” His hand moved from her waist to the back of her head, his long fingers beginning to twist in her hair. She leaned her head back with the weight of his hand and he stood taller. Their eyes met and his blue eyes smoldered as he smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

A sigh escaped as their lips met, softly at first, then she felt him pull her closer and his kiss began to get more insistent. She was putty in his hands and she was letting him mold her at will. His tongue slid between her lips and joined hers, sliding against each other, stoking the fire that was building between them. 

She laced her hands behind his neck, pulling him down even more and she felt him move his hand back to her waist. He lifted her up and held her there for a moment before swinging her around to the entrance of the trailer. Now, she stood a few inches taller than he, and she felt his hands move even further down, clasping her ass . He squeezed and elicited a small squeak from her, driving her to kiss him harder. She grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, nearly toppling as he stepped into the trailer with her.

“You are the most beautiful woman I've met,” he mumbled between kisses, “I knew when I saw you, I wanted you.”

Renae responded by unbuttoning his shirt and running her fingertips down his chest. Tom groaned and began kissing her neck, starting at the hollow of her throat, then moving to the side and nibbling on her earlobe. The sensation sent waves of delicious heat through her body and she arched her back, pressing her breasts towards him. He took it as an invitation and reached a hand under her tee shirt, pulling it up and exposing her bra. She reached back, unclasping it and maneuvering it off and out her shirt sleeve.  
His hand found her naked nipple, hardened and waiting. He rolled it with his thumb and pinched it. Renae gasped and moaned as he moved down her body and his tongue began licking the hardened nub.

Tom's hand slid down across her stomach, sending flutters through her, to her jeans, where he released the button and slid the zipper down. His fingers slid into her cotton panties, against the heat of her sex, where they came to rest. Renae pushed her mound up against him, urging him on, wanting to feel what those glorious long fingers would do. Her own hands began to work on Tom's belt, then loosening his trousers and slid into his boxers and around his hardened member. 

They moved against each other, wanting to feel the friction of each other. Renae felt Tom's index finger enter her and began pressing against her sweet spot while his thumb found her clit and began circling it. “Oh, God,” she moaned. She began to move her hand along his length to the same rhythm and heard him growl a low guttural groan. His mouth moved back to hers, crashing into her with a primal force, his kisses more needy than before. 

He pushed her gently towards the bed in the back of the trailer and then lifter her gently up on the mattress. Her shoes fell onto the floor with a thunk. Tom pulled his hand free and pulled her jeans off in one swift movement while she removed her tee shirt. She moved to pull his trousers down and he grasped her wrists. “Not yet, Darling,” he purred. He kissed her again and then began moving down her, licking and kissing until he reached her sex. There, he used his fingers to push her swollen folds apart and then delved his tongue into her. His fingers joined and he ran his tongue along her folds, purposely avoiding her most sensitive spots. He pumped his fingers inside her and she rose up to meet him with every stroke. Finally, he began to suckle and lick her clit, letting it harden and throb, making her moan loudly and writhe in pleasure.   
Renae's breath began to get ragged and she began to feel like a guitar string being wound up too tight. Each movement made her quiver, one step closer to absolute pleasure, one step closer to release, until the tension broke. Her hips rose up towards him and he accepted, working every pleasure center she had until he felt her close around his fingers, felt her juices flow and heard her climax in absolute nirvana. He emerged and smiled. “Are you up for more?” he asked.

Losing all inhibitions, she responded breathlessly, “Absolutely.” She moved to take his trousers again and this time he didn't stop her. His manhood was larger than she had imagined, and she circled his impressive girth with her hands. She kissed him and trailed her kisses down, until wrapping her lips around the head of him. He held the back of her head and helped her move as she attempted to take his entire length. Slowly, she moved up and down on him, occasionally pulling away and licking him, teasing him, then plunging back down. She felt the muscles begin to twinge and Tom's hands pulled her away. Confused, she looked at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

He gave her a devilish look and said, “Oh, just you wait.” She felt the caress of his eyes over her naked body as he assessed what he wanted to do with her next, all the while her body ached for his touch. His hands began to lightly brush over her, making her shiver in as much pleasure as anticipation. “My, you are touchy,” he observed as goose bumps formed on her skin. “What would you like me to do?”

Despite her nudity, her shyness re-emerged and she blushed, a flush that extended to the entirety of her flesh. The way he was touching her, the way he was smiling seductively at her invigorated her. Eschewing the bashfulness, she laid back and pulled him down on her. “I want you to fuck me,” she whispered fiercely, and then nipped at his ear.

“Yes, milady,” Tom said, positioning himself at her entrance. Renae rose up to meet him, feeling the tip as it grazed her clit on the way in and enticing her to let another moan escape her lips. She grasped his ass and pulled him down, filling her entirely with his length. He began to move slowly, pulling himself out to the near tip and then slamming himself down into her, each thrust making her mewl in pleasure. 

Their movements began to get more frantic, the pace faster. “Harder,” she groaned, feeling the heat build in her center again, a ticking time bomb, readying to explode. Each thrust stoked her more. He leaned down and she felt his hot breath on her neck as he kissed her once again, then felt him kiss, eliciting more goosebumps, more shivers, and finally, felt his teeth scrape her skin as he bit down softly. It pushed her over the edge. Her hips moved involuntarily now, rising up to meet him with each stroke and she vocalized her satisfaction. She could feel him twitch inside her as she came and his hands grasped her hips, holding her down as he filled her with his seed. 

Their movements slowed down, still in sync with small bursts of pleasure, until, exhausted, he pulled out of her and lowered himself onto his side next to her. She watched as he leaned his head back on his pillow, eyes closed, face a masque of satisfaction. “I suppose we should get back to work,” she whispered.

“Yes, we should,” he answered, then opened his eyes to look at her. “We'll have to do this again.” He smiled and kissed her again as she rose from the bed.


End file.
